It started off with a kiss
by annalucindaberry
Summary: Rachel & Quinn have always been different sides of the social ladder, but what happens after a glee party/sleepover, a few rounds of I never, and an unexpected twist of events...? can the girls pull through?    Faberry
1. Prologue

**A/N - thought I might aswell try a new story, don't worry I'm not giving up on 'you never really know when you'll fall in love' I just want to try new things, and this just came to me on the train, so I typed it up on my phone LOL :)... here's the first chapter.. R&R please! should i keep this?**

**

* * *

**

Rachel Berry had changed over the summer, her smile seemed brighter, her eyes wider, her whole aura was just... different.

So yeah, maybe it was because she FINALLY lost her virginity, none the less to Finn Hudson; well of course she did, it all made sense that way, her the talented and beautiful underdog and him the popular and talented male lead. Perfect fairytale, right? Well that's what she was convincing herself with anyway.

It was a crisp morning on September 6th 2010, the first day back at McKinley High after summer break. Rachel stared at her reflection in the large mirror situated in her en suite bathroom, she took a comb from the drawer and began to brush her brown locks, as she decided on what to sing to wow her clubmates with at her first day back at Glee Club.

* * *

A few blocks down from this brunette another student beginning her fast day back at school after summer break was wide awake. Quinn Fabray was up and running around her kitchen at the early time of 6am to find her water bottle; first day back as HBIC she reminded herself as she paced the tile flooring in the room.

Once she had found the object she fillied it up and ran toward the front door, stooping briefly to check her reflection in the mirror by the entrance to her home. Her smooth blonde hair was slicked back into its old ponytail and her red pout matched the outifit she was currently wearing; red, white and black, tight topped, short skirted cheerios uniform that she missed so much. She ran down the porch and hopped into her red sports car, blaring the radio out as she drove off toward school.

* * *

Back at the Berry household, Rachel gracefully walked down the stairs in her outfit of the day; a brand new red kilt and a tight white fitted polo shirt accompained with white knee high socks and cute red plimsoles. Her hair swayed gently at her shoulders with each step she took. Once she reached the landing she bounded toward her kitchen and found her two fathers sitting at the breakfast bar, both their heads burried in individual newspapers.

"Morning Daddy, Dad" Rachel beamed at the men. They both looked up from the news and looked at their daughter who began to wash an apple in the sink.

"Morning Princess" both men replied in unison.

"Excited for school" asked Hiram, Rachel's jewish father.

"Mmmhmm" She mumbled as she took a bite.

"Well have fun" Rachels other father Bruce said as they both returned to the news in front of them.

Rachel finished her breakfast and threw the core in the bin, as she danced outside toward her powder blue mini cooper, she threw her bag into the backseat and put her ipod on the docking system she got installed over the summer, she started up the car and began singing the 'Wicked' soundtrack as she drove out of her drive, and into the street.

**

* * *

A/N- sorry it's so short, just wanna know a general reaction before I start another FanFic... R&R PLEASE :) **

**Love 3**


	2. The Invitation

**A/N - next chapter.. short again, just trying to get the feel of this, sorry guys... but glad so many people like it! R&R :) please!**

**btw I do not own glee, and any of the characters mentioned, I however own this story about glee.. which I do not own! :)**

Quinn wiped the sweat trickling down her forhead as she walked out of the cheerio locker room after a hectic practise, without looking up she walked straight into a smaller, tanned, brunette figure.

Rachel hit the floor with a swift fall, and slide across to the lockers behind her, Quinn looked around at the empty hallway, walked over to the smaller girl and extended her hand out. Rachel stared at the blonde, her mouth dropped open.

"Well, are you going to take it or not?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Rachel thought for a moment before grabbing onto the blonde's hand.

"Thanks" She mumbled as she dusted herself off, half expecting for the blonde to push her down. "Why'd you help me up?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, if it were me, I'd want someone to help me up" Quinn replied blankly. Rachel gave Quinn a short smile and began to walk off. "Berry", Rachel turned back to face the blonde.

"Quinn?" Rachel looked puzzled. The blonde stared her out for a bit, and realised that something was different about her, she seemed more alive, it was kind of hot..

"Hope you had a good summer, see you in Glee" before she walked off in the other direction leaving a certain brunette gobsmacked.

Rachel walked into spainsh and sat in the middle row, as the lesson started.

* * *

Rachel tapped her fingers along to the melody she was currently humming in her head, trying to focus in Spanish but Mr Shue's voice was just irritating her. Why did she need to learn how to say 'I need to use the bathroom' in Spanish anyway?. Her thoughts drifted back to the morning, when Quinn had helped her up. She seemed different, caring even; maybe the birth of her child, then giving up said child had really changed her. Rachel smiled at the possible idea of a 'nice' Quinn, and stared at the blonde who was sat directly in front of her, just as she began to stare at her, Quinn turned around and placed a neatly folded square on Rachels desk.

* * *

**'Just pass her the note Fabray' **Santana texted the blonde.

Quinn rolled her eyes. **'I don't know S!'**

**'Oh hurry up!' **Santana replied, already bored of this chatter, she closed her phone and went back to caressing Brittanys thigh under the table.

Quinn carefully wrote out the note and passed it to Rachel before spinning around as quickly as possible.

Just before Rachel managed to open this piece of paper in front of her, the bell signalling next lesson rang out, snapping everyone out of their daze.

* * *

Rachel walked out the classroom and slid the note into her bag, just then she felt to warm arms pull her in for a huge hug. She looked up too see Finn's dopey smile and brown eyes staring down at her, she couldn't help but melt a bit.

"Hey Rach" Finn put his arm around her, guiding her to her next lesson, maths.

"Hey" she whispered back, suddenly she didn't want to be with Finn, she wanted to be alone, so she could read that note.

"So I was wondering if we could sing something in glee today, you know since we're co-captains"

"I'm sorry Finn, I already have something planned, thank you for walking me to maths, I however need to attend this lesson so we'll speak after" and with a flip of her hair, Rachel wondered into the room, leaving Finn speechless.

* * *

Rachel slipped into maths and pulled the paper from out of her pocket, she opened it slowly, it read;

_'__**Berry, since it's thursday and we have no school tomorrow, I'm throwing a party... be there... you know where I live.**_

_**Quinn.'**_

Rachel's mouth dropped open a little before the teacher snapped at her to sit down. She pulled out a notepad and furiously began scribbling different scenarios that could happen tonight, many resolving in her covered in grape slushies, but she decided she might as well go, slushies and all.

* * *

**A/N- thats it for now, at paramore tomorrow night, maybe ill update tuesday evening.. R&R please.. :) x**


	3. OhMyGod!

**A/N - sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went to a paramore concert.. THEY WERE IMMENSE! :)**

**Thank you ever so much for the reviews, keep them coming.. I wrote this on my phone again then emailed it my self :) ahaha I get bored on the trains, and thats when the inspiration comes :) aha :)**

**Well, here's chapter 3. hope you like it!**

**Love x**

**

* * *

**

The day had finally came, of Quinn's party, apparently it began during the day. She'd overheard Mercedes and Tina talking during Glee. Rachel was just organising her iTunes, as she did at the end of the every week just in case of any new downloads, and to tick off which songs she'd made myspace videos for, when her phone began to vibrate loudly against her desk, she picked up to see a text from an un known number.

_**'Bring your swimsuit & pj's its a sleepover. Quinn, and be here by 2'**_

Rachel stared at the text and saved the blonde girls number and checked the time, it was 1230, itd take half an hour to get to Quinns plus an hour to get ready, she had no time, logging off her laptop she ran to her bathroom to have a quick shower and blow dry her hair, before coming back into her room, and putting on a white tank top with denim shorts due to the extremly warm weather, she then remembered Quinn's text so discarded her clothes to put her emerald green bikini on underneath.

_'Noah will have a field day'_ she thought to herself as she pulled on her clothes on for the second time. After packing all her necessities, Rachel ran to her daddy's study and left him a note explaining the into her car Rachel checked the time, 1.45. Rachel hit the gas and drove toward Quinn's.

* * *

Quinn stared at her mobile again. It was 2.10 and Rachel hadn't shown up yet, neither had Puck, Finn, Matt, Artie or Tina. Mercedes and Kurt were sat on the sofa gossiping about a new tv show, whilst Brittany watched Santana and Mike play Call of Duty: Black Ops online.

"Hey Quinn" Brittany bounded over to Quinn who was sat alone on her favourite squishy arm chair.

Quinn smiled softly "Hey Britt"

"Is Rachel coming?"

"I dunoo, she didn't text back"

Suddenly the doorbell rang out, everyone's heads snapped toward the door as Quinn casually

began to walk over, her heart stopped beating. She heard a few voices from the other side, and sighed. She opened the door and in bounded Finn, Puck, Matt, Tina & Artie all at once.

"We went and picked up Artie and Tina, then Matt called.." Finn began

" WE BROUGHT BEER!" Puck screamed over the other boy. Quinn watched the group of boys run in the house and watch the CoD match.

"Hey Quinn, thanks for the invite" Artie said as he rolled into the house.

"Yeah thanks" Tina smiled.

"Hey, thanks for showing up!" Quinn joked.

Just before she shut the door, and small thing was running toward the door.

"Quinn wait wait I'm heree!" Screamed Rachel. Quinn smirked at the girl and let her walk past into the entrance before shutting the door behind them.

"And here's me thinking you wouldn't show up" Quinn commented sarcastically.

Rachel walked into the living room.

"Hello everyone" Rachel greeted her glee mates.

A few people grunted back hello's, Brittany waved and Santana completely ignored her.

Quinn sat back down in her arm chair and Rachel stood around wearily, Finn walked over to her and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Hi babe".

"Finn when did you ever call me babe?" Rachel asked loudly causing Santana to scoff at the tall boy.

Finn looked down "I never, just thought I'd start"

"Well I think you should stop".

Puck burst out laughing "I never knew you where funny Rachel!"

Everyone laughed at Puck's comment. Then silence hit once again, Rachel walked over and sat on the floor next to Tina and Artie.

Quinn got up and clapped her hands together. "Anyone for the pool?"

Everyone, minus Artie, jumped up.

"Yes" Everyone yelled in unison, excited to actually be doing something.

"Where do we get changed Quinn?" Tina asked.

"Erm, well you could either use the downstairs bathroom that's just next door, upstairs bathroom or my room which are the first and second doors to the left when you walk up the stairs"

"Okay cool, I'll change upstairs" Tina smiled back.

Santana grabbed Brittanys hand "We're going in the bathroom, Okay" She stared at Tina.

"Yeah, I'll us-use Quinn's room" Tina stammered.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the two cheerios, and gave Tina a pat on the back.

* * *

The boys raced outside pulling there tops off as they went, even Artie rolled off after them. Mercedes and Kurt walked off down the hall to get ready and Quinn was going to wait for Tina before changing. Quinn turned around to face the door leading to her pool and thats when she saw the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

Rachel was pulling her white tank top over her head, her emerald green tank top matching her beautiful tanned skin, Quinn's mouth dropped open a little at the sight, as she continued to watch the petite girl strip, Rachel carelessly pulled down her demin shorts and Quinn's eyes followed down her body to her long toned legs.

"Wow" Quinn breathed out.

Rachel spun around "Quinn! Were you just watching me undress?" Rachel asked slightly freaked out.

"No - I was - er - wowing at how long it takes Tina to get undress" Quinn stammered.

Rachel nodded "Well I'm going to join the boys" and walked toward the doors.

"Fuck, I'm in love with Rachel Berry" She whispered to herself, and walked up the stairs to check Tina hadn't died or something.

Mercedes and Kurt popped there heads around the corner.

"Oh. My. God" Mercedes squeaked.

Kurt nodded his head in complete shock, that was not something he'd ever thought he'd hear.

* * *

**A/N ;)**


	4. Green,Red&Yellow Peppers

Rachel sat on the edge of the pool and watched Puck and Finn play fight in the water, Tina was wondering around quietly, when she made her way toward Rachel and sat down next to her.

The two girls sat in silence and surveyed the scene around them; Puck, Finn and Mike fighting in the pool whilst Mercedes and Kurt sunbathed on the opposite side of the two girls, in the far end of the garden Matt and Artie were attacking Quinn with two water guns as she tried to get the barbecue going. Santana and Brittany had not appeared from the bathroom yet.

"This is weird, right?" Tina whispered.

"Yeah it is, a little" Rachel turned to face her.

" Quinn has a nice house" Tina tried to make small talk.

Rachel ignored the silly comment.

"Tina I know we haven't got along, but itd be nice" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah it would be" Tina smiled back.

* * *

Mercedes and Kurt watched Rachel and Tina from behind their huge sunglasses.

"But I still don't understand" Kurt whined.

"Well neither do I Kurt but Q's my girl! And if she's on the other side then I'm cool" Mercedes replied effortlessly.

"We need to get to the bottom of this" Kurt whispered lifting the glasses from this face to rest perfectly on his hair.

"Let's do some snooping" Mercedes smirked.

Quinn looked around and watched her friends, Artie and Matt had finally stopped spraying her and began attacking the boys in the pool, her eyes trailed back to the bikini clad Rachel, she sighed heavily and wondered if she should try and talk to her, but what could she possibly say?

"Hey Q" came Mercedes voice, Quinn snapped out of her daze.

"Hey"

"D'ya need some help?"

"No I'm fine,"

"Well did you get a vegan option for Rachel" Mercedes replied

"Crap" Quinns face dropped.

Mercedes put her arm around Quinn, "Well why don't Kurt and I look after and you can ask Rachel what she'd like.

* * *

Quinn smiled at the pair. "Yeah sure" and walked off as normally as she possibly could, even though deep down she wanted to run over to the brunette.

"Hi" Quinn said softly "Sorry to interupt, but I forgot to ask you what you'd like to eat" she asked directly to Rachel.

"Erm, do you have any vegetables?" Rachel barely whispered causing Tina to stare in amazement.

"Yeah, in the fridge, wanna help me get some" Quinn smiled.

"Sure, excuse me Tina, I'l be back" Rachel got up and dusted herself down.

Mercedes and Kurt watched as Rachel followed Quinn into the house, Kurt let off a soft squeak causing Mercedes to give him a look.

* * *

Quinn opened the fridge and turned to face Rachel.

"Pick whatever you want, I'll get a knife and some foil to wrap the veggies up"

Rachel stared into the wide sub zero fridge, and began to grab as much as she could. Red peppers, green ones, yellow and orange, a few corn on the cobs and some plump looking tomatoes. Quinn looked at the small girl and giggled.

"What Quinn?"

"You look like a girl in a candy store" Quinn giggled again and handed rachel some foil.

"You wrap Berry, I don't trust you with a knife"

Rachel scowled but silently agreed, at one point both girls had a pattern going, when Quinn decided it would be funny to throw the inside of a pepper at Rachel.

Quinn burst into a fit of laughter, only to be hit in the face with a scrunched up ball of foil.

"Ouch" Quinn rubbed her face just as Rachel threw another one in her direction but missed. Quinn laughed again.

Rachel walked over to pick up the ball just as Quinn did too, they're heads hit against each other and they both landed in a pile on the floor.

Quinn looked at the half naked Rachel laying on top of her half naked self, her arms had somehow managed to snake around Rachel's waist.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, her dark eyes looked wide and innocent, she took a deep breath.

Quinn inhaled, and she could smell Rachel; she smelt like strawberrys, she bit her lip and looked at the beautiful girl in front of her.

She leaned into Rachel, Rachel's eyes flickered not knowing if she should shut them or not, she could feel Quinn's breath tickling on the side of her face.

Quinn leaned in once more before they heard footsteps just over the other side of the counter. Quinn pressed her finger to Rachel's lips.

"But S I don't get why we can't tell everyone" Brittany's voice travelled through the kitchen.

"We just CAN'T Britt" Santana stressed.

"Please. Please" Brittany began to pout.

Santana sighed and began to speak just as Rachel's leg twitched causing a sharp kick into Quinn. Quinn yelped.

Santana looked around. "Q?" she yelled. Santana made her way around the counter and saw the two girls entertwined, she raised her eyebrow.

"Manhands? Quinn? What the fuck?"


	5. And Let The Games Begin

**AN - sorry it's taken me to update i've been busy with coursework and then i got really ill, and im still ill, and ive had writters block... PLEASE dont hate me :(... btw im so a puckleberry fan now :( sorry guys, faberry is still my fave slash couple!**

**reviews please? even though i dont deserve them :(**

**LOVESSS anna xx

* * *

  
**

"Quinn and I were just-"

"Shut it Rupaul, I generally don't care" Santana brushed Rachel's comment aside and began to walk out the door. Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled herself up, after helping Rachel to her feet, both girls finished what they began doing in silence, and took the wrapped up veggies outside to put on the barbecue.

When they walked out, Finn snaked his arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her toward the huge tree in Quinn's garden, Quinn glared on as she walked back to Kurt and Mercedes who, as usual, were gossiping by the cooking food.

"Thanks guys for all your help" Quinn smiled at them but they both knew they were being dismissed. Just as the pair walked off Puck replaced them.

"How are you today MILF?" He asked seductively.

"I've been worse" Quinn shrugged.

"Quinn, I know I've like done bad things, but I wanna be friends, I'm here for you" Puck patted her shoulder and walked off.

* * *

Rachel sat against the large tree and relaxed, Finn sat next to her and began stroking her thigh, in a caring sense.

Her stomach dropped. She knew he was about to ask her something.

"Hey Rach, you know in the summer?" Finn asked quietly.

"What part Finn?" Rachel replied, her voice dripping with venom.

"You know" he nudged her.

"The part were you intoxicated me, then tried and succeeded to get into my pants?" She replied flatly.

"No, the sex part" Finn replied, his usual dumb self.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We're not having this conversation Finn, I told you after 'the sex' and I'll tell you again. I do not have feelings for you, you stole something that I vauled myself on, you took the one thing I wanted to keep, just because you could, you don't respect me at all, I'm just a task on your to-do list, and you've done me, and you hurt me." Rachel tried to choke back the tears but it was all too much for her

"Rach.." Finn began

"No Finn, this, we, it, its over. No excuses this time. I thought I was happy and that it was the right thing, but it hurts that all you care about is sex!" and with that Rachel Berry did one of her infamous storm outs( toward the other end of the garden anyway)

Another hour had past and everyone was stuffed after eating the feast Quinn had cooked them. They all lazily made their way back indoors and one by one changed into their PJs, neither Finn or Rachel had said very much during that hour, and people began to get worried, on Rachels behalf anyway.

* * *

Santana stood up. "I'm bored, let's play a game"

Pucks face brightened up. "Truth or Dare" he chanted. Matt and Mike began to join.

"Fine fine" Santana snapped, of course this was part of her plan. Rachel looked around as everyone got into a circle, there was only one space left, next to Finn; she sighed quietly and walked over to sit next to him, he pulled her down and placed his hand on hers, he squeezed it gently as if to say he was sorry. Rachel ignored this and just simply smiled, she'd have to deal with this later, she turned and smiled a fake smile at Finn who grinned back at her, once again her stomach dropped.

Santana gazed around the room to spot her first target, her eyes locked with Tina's.

"Tina truth or dare?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Truth" Tina whispered blushing.

"Oh god, boring" moaned Santana.

Tina blushed a darker shade of red, Santana ignored this and continued on huffing "If you had to fuck one person in glee, who would it be". Satana smiled and her question, Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana, Tina's blush grew darker again.

"Artie" She gave the boy a peck on the cheek and left it at that, Rachel awwed at the cute couple.

Tina looked around the room, "Mike, Truth or Dare?" Tina asked sweetly, kind of smiling.

"Dare me baby" Mike winked at her cheekily, Artie scowled.

"Erm, I dare you to run around the whole of Quinn's house, in your boxers, barking like a dog" Tina said plainly.

Santana's face lit up "Good one Asian!".

Both Mike and Tina looked at Santana. "Female Asian, Douche" Santana commented.

"I'll do it" Mike began ripping off his shirt and jeans, getting down into racing position, all the girls yelled go, and he began running around, whilst barking like a dog.

Finn moved closer to Rachel as Mike ran around.

"Look Rach, I'm sorry, I love you" He whispered in her ear softly as he played with the back of her neck just the way she liked.

She looked at him, and shly broke a smile. He went to kiss her.

"Rachel Truth or Dare" Mike shouted across the room as he pulled his shirt up.

Rachel and Finn scrambled apart. Finn earning a dirty 'if looks could kill you'd be dead' look from Quinn.

"Okay, Kiss the last person you had a dirty dream about, with tongue" Mike said.

Rachel blushed. "Erm, only if everyone closes their eyes" She replied hesitantly.

Everyone in the circle shut there eyes, Santana kept her left eye slightly open, watching Rachel as she moved around the circle.

When she saw it, Rachel bent down and sweetly kissed Quinn, everyone kept their eyes closed, not knowing what was going on around them.

"Where's my kiss hot jew?" Puck leered at her. Everyone rolled there eyes.

"No, I'm here boyfriend, where's my KISS" Finn sort of demaned at her.

"I didn't kiss anyone" Rachel stated. "Santana, truth or dare".

Santana stared at Rachel, "Dare me man-hands". Quinn sighed.

"Santana, next monday, during Glee, I dare you to serenade, Mr Shue, by singing 'The Time of My Life' from Dirty Dancing" Rachel grinned. A few people laughed until Santana shot them a death glare.

Santana took in all this and nodded, "Deal". Everyone sat there staring at the two brunettes.

Santana spun around "Since your so cocky Berry, lets see how you feel. Q truth or dare"

Quinn looked at Santana and pleded for something good.

"Truth?" she said quietly.

"Was that dare Quinn"

Quinn stared at the brunette. "No Santana, I said Truth" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Fine, tell us a secret" Santana scowled at the HBIC.

"Fine. Santana had a nose job" She stated simply. Artie, Tina and Rachel gasped. The others didn't seem surprised.

Satana stood up. "I'm bored now, lets play I NEVER" She smirked.

"Smart plan but I don't have any booze" Quinn stated.

Santana and Puck smirked at each other. "We do" they said at the same time. Quinn groaned and Rachel stared at her.

"I-I-I'll help you get some cups Quinn" Tina stammered.

Both girls walked into the kitchen and silently got the cups. Tina smiled at Quinn "thanks for the invite Quinn" she managed to say without stuttering, Quinn just smiled back as they walked back into the other room.

"So, who doesn't know how to play" Santana smirked at her fellow glees, Rachel slowly put her hand up. "Great, lets begin" the latina's eyes looked firey and evil as she poured all the gleeks a large glass of Jack Daniels.


	6. Your QUINN FABRAY!

**AN- Yeah, Im stuck indoors today cuz of my blood test so I did a super short chapter for a little insight to Quinn's thoughts, I know there only small, but I hope there okay.**

**Anyone wanna suggest any Ideas to help me get the ball rolling a bit more?**

**I'd appriciate it. btw i dont have Microsoft word or a BETA so sorry if my spellings BADDDDD!**

**Loves anna xxx

* * *

  
**

After quickly explaining the rules to Rachel, she let one of the shyer gleeks start the game.

"I've never slept with anyone" Mercedes blushed. Tina,Artie,Kurt and Mercedes all took a gulp of the strong substance.

Next was Kurt, "I've never got drunk" he smiled as Tina and Artie joined him in drinking; "when did you get drunk Diva?" he asked Mercedes.

"Oh at my cousin's wedding" she laughed.

"I'v-v-e never kissed anyone of the same sex as me" Tina stuttered. Kurt,Brittany, Santanna, Rachel and Quinn all drank.

Finn glared at Rachel "who have YOU kissed" he kind of yelled. Quinn blushed and dropped her head.

* * *

***Quinn's Thought***

**'**_**oh wow, I kissed Rachel, her lips are so soft, and yummy, like strawberries. **_

**SNAP OUT OF THIS FABRAY!**

_**Sh you!**_

_**Look at her wide eyes, Finn doesn't deserve her.**_

**And you do?**

_**Yes!**_

***End of thought***

**

* * *

**

"RACHEL" Finn shouted. Snapping Quinn out of her thought arguement with herself.

"Ermm well I kissed.." Rachel dropped her head.

Quinn scowled. "What does it matter Finnessa. shut up and get on with the game".

It was Rachel's go. "I've never had anything pierced". Everyone gasped. Kurt and Finn were the only other two minue Rachel not to drink.

Santana grinned as it was her go. "I've never kissed Man-hands". Everyone sat there normally as Finn and Puck both took huge gulps of their drinks.

Santana looked over at Quinn, "Quinn, why are you drinking" She asked with a sugar sweet voice.

Finn stood up looking between his current kind of girlfriend, and his cheating ex. "YOU KISSED HER! REALLY!" He screamed.

Rachel got up and ran out of the room, not bothering if anyone saw the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before Quinn stood up matching Finn.

"WHY SANTANA WHY" Quinn yelled.

"DON'T BLAME SANTANA" Finn yelled at Quinn.

Quinn diverted her gaze to the tall teenager.

"What?" She asked calmy.

"Don't blame Santana, it's not her fault your a slut" Finn replied.

Quinn launched herself across the circle and jumped up to attack Finn, luckily Puck caught her in mid-jump and pulled her into the hallway.

* * *

"Baby Mama, there's a girl who's just run upstairs, probably to your room, crying, the girl you _**like **_and your letting a idiot stop you from going up there and talking to her?" He stressed the word like "I thought more highly of you then that, I mean your **QUINN FABRAY**, you don't let noone tell you what to do, Especially not Frankenteen!" Puck finished and winked at Quinn and he walked back into the living room to deal with the other boy.

Quinn ran up the stairs and found the bathroom door shut, she pushed on it; but it was locked.

She gave it a small knock. "Rachel, it's me Quinn. Can I come in?"

She heard Rachel give a small sob.

"Please" Quinn said softly.

A few moments passed, suddenly Quinn heard some shuffling, and the small sound of a lock clicking...


	7. Man Beater

**AN- I used a very popular song here because I feel like it fits Quinn, although I did change a few words :)**

**3rd chapter in 2 days, this is what you guy's reviewing has done to me :) ...**

**any ideas?**

**review or email me :D**

**Loves Anna xx

* * *

**

Bit by bit Rachel pulled the door open and saw Quinn's face smiling back at her. Rachel held back a sob, choking on it slightly and sat back on the floor leaning against a hamper full of dirty clothes but honestly she couldn't care less. Quinn closed the door quietly and made sure she locked it. Rachel's shoulders started shaking and the brunette's head dropped.

Quinn watched her and slowly slid over to her trying not to shock the crying girl.

"Rachel" she whispered softly, trying to wipe the tears from the girls face but it was difficult to see through the thick curtain of hair. Rachel's crying stopped. Her head shot up. "You called me by my real name" she whispered.

Quinn burst out laughing. The brunette gave her a confused look. "Out of everything you could possible say, you say that" the blonde tried to hold her laughter in but it was too much, shortly after the brunette began to wipe her tears away.

* * *

However downstairs things weren't going as good. Artie,Mike & Matt had set up Puck's xbox while Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were giving each other facials.

Finn,Puck, Santana and Brittany however were in the kitchen, and no they weren't cooking. Brittany was sat on the counter mumbling to herself as Finn, Santana and Puck screamed at each other.

"You had no right to say that Satan!" Puck screamed at Santana, trying to stick up for Quinn.

"Why are you even protecting that shluttt" Finn yells as he took another huge swig from the bottle of Jack Daniels, it was now half empty after he drank most of it.

Brittany stared into space "San?". "Yes Brit". " I have a feeling my cats reading my diary again".

The latina smiled at her secret girlfriend and returned to the boys.

Puck had pulled the bottle out of Finns hand and Finn went to punch him, however Santana tried to stop him and he pushed her with a huge force the latina slid across the kitchen floor and slammed herself into the huge fridge.

Brittany stood up and tried to argue with the boy who pushed the Latina. "Don't push San! You'll hurt her-" she suddenly spun around "can we play doctor and patient San" the blonde asked. Santana nodded at the blonde and smiled before trying to get up. Brittany turned around and shoved Finn but he didn't move. He staggered around to face her. And she smiled "just don't push San again" as she went to turn around Finn slapped the girls cheek. Santana's eyes flamed and Puck grabbed the boy by the neck. "If you ever touch a woman like that again I will kill you" Puck spat at the boy and let him go.

Santana stood still. "Leave! Now!" She yelled at the tall drunk. Finn staggered out of the kitchen through the living room and out of the door without another word.

* * *

Unaware of the commotion downstairs Quinn had finally cheered Rachel up. Rachel smiled at the blonde and pushed a huge chunk of hair behind her hair. "So why did you come up here" Rachel asked.

Quinn sighed "there's a reason why you locked yourself away. And I'd really like to know why".

The brunette took a deep breath in. "Fine but don't tell anyone" she pleaded.

* * *

***flash back to August 12th, late afternoon* **

Finn and Rachel were sat on her double bed.

"So my dad and daddy are out all night, I thought we could watch a film and order in" Rachel smiled at her boyfriend of 6 months.

Finn's head snapped up from the place he'd been staring at. "Yeah sure, I brought up some wine coolers" he grunted. Rachel smiled and kissed the boy.

While she knew he could be pervy at times, she knew he loved her. Finn snapped her out of her daze and pushed a wine cooler into her hand.

She sniffed a really strong scent as he leaned in "have you been drinking already Finn?" She questioned.

Finn ignored her and downed a wine cooler. She slowly sipped hers carefully. He leaned in and kissed her forcefully.

She pushed him away and got up. "I thought we could have Thai! They have a great vegan plate for me" She skipped to her desk and picked up the leaflet.

"When are you going to put out?"Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"What?" She asked trying to keep cool.

"Well when are you and I going to do it" Finn got up and towered over her.

Rachel tried not to show she was scared. "Finn your drunk" she said as he grabbed her and tried to kiss her again.

She struggled. "No I'm not your just being a cock tease" Rachel felt insulted.

She tried to get out of Finns hard grip on her. She scratched into his arm, her fingernails digging into his skin. "Ow" he screamed.

He grabbed Rachel with his left hand and swiftly slapped her on the cheek.

Rachel cried as the contact of his hand on her skin stung. Still having complete grip of her he pushed her onto the bed and started kissing her. "Finn stop this really hurts" she tried to complain.

"Rachel if you loved me you'd let me do this" he began to lift up her skirt as the brunette simply nodded.

"I love you" she whispered tears running down her face.

* * *

Quinn's faced dropped sometime during Rachel's speech.

"But he loves me right, I know he does, so really it wasn't as big as a deal I'm making it out to be" Rachel said at an extremly fast pace.

Quinn shook her head "Rachel-" she began. The blonde stroked the brunettes face.

Rachel shot up "I should go find Finn, we need to make up" and with that she ran out of the room.

Quinn got up and walked into her room, her fingers traced over the flat cold surface of her desk until they reached what she wanted.

She grabbed her guitar and sat on her bed, she began plucking a few chords until she found the song she wanted to sing;

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in,_

_'Coz I got time while she got freedom,_

_'Coz when a heart breaks_

_no it don't break even._

_Her best days will be some of my worst,_

_I want to be the one to put her first,_

_While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,_

_'Coz when a heart breaks_

_no it don't break even, even no._

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me is always you_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Coz she's moving on and I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks_

_no it don't break even, even no._

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me is always you_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One still in love_

_while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_(Cuz when a heart breaks_

_no it don't break even)_

"Baby Mama?" Puck walked in stopping the song. Quinn took a deep breath.

"Puckerman".

"Come downstairs we all wanna watch a movie." He put his arm around her shoulder. Quinn just nodded and let the boy lead her downstairs.


	8. Dream A Little Dream, Of Me :

**AN- sorry guys, had to reload chapter 8 up, because somewhere along the line, it f**ked up, and i lost half of the words :(**

**thanks BandraK for telling me! **

**reviews would really help me at this point?**

**where should i go from here? xxx**

**btw cbeez to put up divders atm. sorry!  
**

* * *

Rachel had searched the whole Fabray household and still no sign of Finn.

The orginal gleeks watched Puck, Matt & Mike play a very intense game of Call of Duty: Black ops. Rachel snuck past and walked into the kitchen.

She gasped loudly at her next sight,Brittany was laying underneath a topless Santana as they kissed passionately, their hands roaming.

Rachel practically ran out of the room, blushing as bright as a tomato. Scanning the living room again she couldn't see a certain blonde.

Retracing her steps back upstairs and found Quinn sat in her room, a guitar in hand.

"Quinn?" Rachel squeaked. Quinn's head shot up. She blushed when she saw the petite girl leaning on her doorframe.

"Everyone's kind of busy, can I stay up here".

Quinn nodded and took a huge gulp as she patted a place on the bed next to her. Rachel walked over and sat on the bed.

Silence overpowering the strange atmosphere. Quinn thought about what she could say, trying to find words.

She faced Rachel and found that their faces were inches apart. Rachel took a deep breath in. Quinn leaned in every so slightly.

Suddenly they heard footsteps bounding up the stairs.

"Hey Quinn, Rachel, we wanna play rockband pleaseplease" Brittany smiled. Both girls sighed at the innocent smile Brittany wore.

Rachel stood up and nodded her head. "Sure Brittany, we will join the rest of you in a moment" Rachel said whilst giving her 10 watt Rachel Berry smile.

Brittany's grin got wider and she hugged the much smaller brunette, without another word she ran back downstairs to tell everyone else. Quinn sighed quitely.

Rachel turned back to face the blonde, who was sat on the bed. Slowly, she walked over and grabbed her hand.

Quinn's body jolted as Rachel grabbed her hand, and she felt sparks fly up and down her arm. Rachel pulled the blonde girl up.

"If we can't beat them, join them!" Rachel giggled as she pulled the blonde out of the room and down the stairs.

A few hours, and a whole load of rock songs later the whole gang had changed out of their normal clothing/swimsuits and into their PJ's.

Mike, Matt and Puck had crashed out by the xbox whilst Tina was laying on the sofa, Arties wheelchair sat by her head. Mercedes and Kurt managed to snag

themselves the only unoccupied corner and where draped over each other in a dramatic fashion only the two divas would make look normal.

Santana and Brittany had dissappered. Hopefully not to Quinn's room.

Quinn sat on one of the large armchairs in the living room. She sat and stared at the beautiful brunette in front of her, on the other armchair.

Rachel had her knees curled to her chest as she slept on her side, her long locks sweeping over her face covering most of its beauty. Her chest moved up and

down slowly in time with her breathing. Quinn felt her eyes flutter and let her head fall back onto the head rest.

Quinn streched and got out of the chair. She looked at her cellphone, it'd just past 6am.

"Might as well do some exercise" she said to herself. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and picked up her shoes from the kitchen floor.

Luckily she'd slept in her shorts and tank top. As she walked onto her garden patio she saw another figure, already streaching on the wide grass area

in front of her. She watched the short figure in amazement as she realised who it was. Rachel. Her hair was tied up, but it was swaying side to side as the

girl moved. Quinn licked her lips. "Rachel?" she croaked.

Rachel spun around and blushed. "Care to join me Quinn?" the brunette smiled sweetly.

Quinn just nodded and began to copy the brunette, Rachel then sat on the floor and waited for Quinn to do the same. Quinn followed the small girl and began

streching. "God Rachel, I feel like Coach Sylvester is about to come out and shout at us".

Rachel dropped her head and began to giggle. Quinn got up and tapped Rachel on the shoulder.

"Wow, such a shame that now your TAGGED" Quinn sprinted down the garden. Rachel jumped up and followed her. She leaped forward and managed to tackle Quinn to the ground.

Quinn turned to face Rachel and smiled. Rachel's hair was all in her face so Quinn took one hand and swept it away, her hand lingering on her cheek.

Rachel leaned closer to Quinn "That feels so good" she purred. Rachel began to lean in closer. Quinn wimpered; she could smell her again, the mix of strawberrys

and vanilla. It was so... soo ... _good._ Quinn blushed, and leaned toward Rachel, the smell getting better as she moved closer to the girl.

Both girls pouted their lips and moved closer, they were so _close_. Rachels bottom lip grazed Quinns top lip.

"Q GET THE FUCK UP" Santana's voice, ran through her head.

'Please Please NOOO!' Quinn's mind yelled to herself, then she felt her body shake.


	9. HBICwhosfallingformanhands say WHAT?

**AN - Hey Guys, Valentines here in the UK today, got me feeling the love, so I thought I'd write a little chapter. BTW please check out my friend BandraK and read 'Some Frienemy Advice'. It's real good ****and it deserves some love!**** I know it's really short, it's only a filler chapter for the next few days while I try and deal with major coursework. It's also to push the story along a tad.**

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT.**

**i'd love some idea reviews :D**

**Love Anna xxx**

* * *

Quinn's body shook.

"Q" get up came a harsh voice. Quinn groaned and pushed whatever was shaking her away.

"No, go away, Quinn dreamy" Quinn mumbled.

"QUINN GET UP" shouted the angry Latina.

Quinn jolted up in the armchair; the beautiful brunette opposite caught her eye. Quinn looked to her right and saw the angry girl staring at her with her arms crossed.

"Your room. Now"

Quinn groaned and tried to protest but her friend was already gone, the only thing around to listen where the sleeping bodies of her glee friends.

With one last look at Rachel, Quinn stood up and made her way up the stairs.

* * *

Quinn walked into her bedroom, and stood there.

Santana stood opposite with her arms cross, and Brittany was sat on the bed in a strange yoga type position.

"Santana what is this about" Quinn said blankly.

The Latina stared at her. "Well Brittany and I were getting our mack on... And then she said something, completely unsexy tubbers" Santana shuddered.

Quinn raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at the couple.

"Quinn, you like Rachel" Brittany smiled.

Quinn shook her head quickly.

This time it was Santana's turn to raise the eyebrow, she then flopped onto the bed next to Brittany.

Brittany nodded her head like a child. "Yes you do, you guys were up here, and you stared at her like Santana stares at me, and that's the lovey dovey stare" Brittany smiled simply again, and Quinn sighed.

Her eyes widen and she nodded. Santana gasped.

"Oh hell no, you like man-hands!" Santana jumped up. Brittany clapped.

"Now we can double date San!" she squealed.

Santana shook her head, "No Britt Britt, we do not double date, with tubbers and man-hands"

Brittany frowned and dropped her head.

Quinn just watched the two quietly, maybe they forgotten all about her.

Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany, "Fine we'll have ONE double date".

Brittany's head snapped up and she kissed Santana.

Both girls turned to face Quinn.

"Let's get you the girl, tubbers" Santana smirked.

* * *

**AN - so i know i left it at a cliff hanger, but im at my boyfriends celebrating his sisters birthday, and I just got called to sing 'happy birthday'.. so unlucky guys :P**

**Im so mean, sorry **

**MAJOR LOVES ON VALENTINES DAY xxxxxxxxx**


	10. ISOWAK ?

**AN- Okay, so I was on the train for ages, and managed to whip this up, hope it answers a few questions? and pleases a few people.**

**Loves Anna xxx  
**

* * *

Kurt rubbed his eyes. Did he really just here what he thought he hear. HBIC Quinn Fabray, was going gaga for Rachel Berry. No, it couldn't be could it. He heard scuffling from inside the room, and legging to the bathroom; locking the door so he could review what he had just heard.

* * *

Downstairs Rachel stirred in her sleep. Memories of that night just flashing through her mind again.

_Finn stumbling in, smelling of some sort of mix of strong spirits, tears in his eyes. She didn't know why. Rachel had never seen Finn cry before, not even when he found out about Quinn & Puck. She patted the seat next to her on the bed. He stumbled over and put all his weight down. Rachel wrapped her arm around him, and that's when Finn broke down in Rachel's arms. Rachel rubbed his back, soothing the tall boy._

_"Finn what's wrong" she asked quietly._

_"Rachel, I need you" the boy slurred._

_Rachel patted his back. "What's wrong Finn" she asked again. Finn didn't say anything but lifted up his shirt and revealed a huge belt shaped pattern on his back. Rachel gasped. "Who did this to you" she said her voice laced with concern. Finn looked up at her, and began to kiss her, pushing her down with his larger body. Rachel tried to push him off her but he was too strong._

_"Let me go Finn please" Rachel begged. Finn didn't move, he just kept kissing the petite girl._

_"If you loved me, you'd let me do this Rachel" Finn pinned her down by the arms and Rachel began to cry._

Back in the Fabray household everybody (minus Brittany, Kurt, Santana and Quinn) had woken up. Rachel was screaming in the little armchair she was sleeping in, still in a deep sleep. Puck got up and shook the little girl until she woke up. Rachel rubbed her eyes. Upon seeing Puck she grabbed him and held him tighter then ever before. Everyone was shocked at this sight, never seeing Rachel in such a state before. Puck stood up and carried her upstairs toward the bathroom.

"Oh hell to the na- what's happening with Berry" Mercedes chased after Puck.

* * *

A few blocks down, a slightly drunken teenager staggered into the foyer of his home. Finn dropped his keys on the table by the door and made his way into the kitchen. Everything in the house was dark. Upon walking into the kitchen a light flickerd on. Finn looked up, and saw the drunken man before him, the man he used to call his father. The man stood up, he was a few inches taller then Finn.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" He screamed at Finn. Finn said nothing. "YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND UP TO ME IN SILENCE" The man yelled again, inching toward Finn.

Yet again, Finn said nothing. The man raised his hand, Finn flinched. The man smirked and let his whole fist fall onto the boys face causing the tall boy to fall against the kitchen counter and then sink to the floor.

* * *

"OI HUMMEL, OPEN THE DOOR NOW" Puck yelled through the door. Kurt opened the door and saw the girl in Puck's arms; he quickly side-stepped out of the way and let Puck in, who slammed the door behind him.

Mercedes reached the door just as it slammed shut, and stood outside with a confused Kurt. Back in the bathroom, Rachel had stopped crying, and was quitely sobbing.

"Rachel, your like a sister, come on, talk to me" Puck begged; noone besides Rachel or Quinn saw him like this, noone knew Noah. Only they did.

"I.. just.. want.. to-to..be.. loveddd" Rachel sobbed. Puck sighed and smiled at the girl, wiping away the fresh tears. Rachel pouted in frustration.

"Rachel, there are so many people who love you. Your dads, me, Q-" Puck stopped and took a breathe.

"Q? What?" Rachel asked curiously, her head snapping up.

"Countless of other people!" Puck tried to cover up his mistake. Rachel pouted again, but took the answer anyway. "Don't you want some Puckasaurs love" Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

"Noah, I know, your charms don't fool me. One TIMER!" Rachel giggled.

"Berry, sh! Nobody but you and Quinn know". Puck ducked his head.

* * *

_"Your wait what?" Quinn tried to get to grips with what Puck had said._

_"Im a virgin" Puck blushed_

_"But what about with Santana?" Quinn asked quizzically._

_"We just did Oral, nothing else" Puck said his head down._

_"AWWWW, PUCKS A VIRGIN!" Quinn teased._

_"Shh Bitch!" He laughed._

_Quinn took another gulp of her wine cooler. "Its cool, I'm a virgin too"_

_Puck swallowed deeply, "Well maybe I can change that" and kissed Quinn returned the kiss, hazy from the drinks._

_And thats when it happened._

_Puck sat down on the edge of the bed. "Wow that was strange"_

_Quinn nodded. "Puck, I want to be honest with you"_

_Puck looked at her._

_"I'm gay". Quinn blushed a bright shade of red._

_"Was it that bad?" Puck asked ashamed._

_"NO! But, I'm in love with someone" She blushed a even darker shade of red._

_"Who" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Promise you won't tell" Quinn whispered, tears in her eyes._

_"Promise" Puck said as serious as possible._

_"Pinkey promise" Quinn put her pinky out and Puck linked his with hers. "Berry"._

_"Berry, as in Rachel Berry?" Puck gasped._

_Quinn just nodded and burst into tears._

_

* * *

_Kurt and Mercedes stood outside. "When did they become so close" Kurt whispered. Mercedes just shrugged.

"Oh Girl, you will not believe what I heard!" Kurt giggled. Mercedes leaned in. "Quinn is gaga for Rachel" he whispered.

"WHAT?" Mercedes yelled, causing Puck to open the door.

"What's going on outside here ladies" Puck asked causally.

"Nothin' just waiting on my girl Rachel" Mercedes answer, and with that the small girl walked out with a smile on her face.

"Who want's pancakes?" Rachel asked completly normal, and without waiting for an answer walked off down the hall to Quinn's room before knocking on the door.

* * *

After getting everyone downstairs to help make the pancakes, Rachel finally felt a little better, thanks to Puck aswell.

Quinn watched Rachel, and Puck walked over to her.

"So when you gunna tell her?" He whispered.

"I don't know" She replied, and frowned.

"Just kiss her!" He nudged her.

Quinn shook her head. "I can't, what if she's not into me"

Puck laughed. "Quinn, she'll love you! Go for it"

Quinn just sighed and walked off.

Puck walked over to Rachel and lifted her up, setting her down on the smooth counter of the island in the middle of the kitchen. She giggled but stayed there. He then grabbed Quinn around the waist and did the same thing. Santana watched him slyly, silently thanking him for his strength and brains, just this once.

Quinn blushed, but everyone else was too busy cooking.

Mike and Tina were flipping pancakes, while Brittany and Santana made the mixture, Artie was using his wheelchair to transport the batter from the two girls, to the two asians. Mercedes and Kurt decided to get all the fruit and fruit juices in the kitchen, and were using the Fabray bar to create a mixture of different smoothies. Puck snuck into the living room and began to play an online game of COD.

* * *

"Quinn. Thank you" Rachel whispered.

Quinn turned to face Rachel and smiled sweetly. "Hey, this is a new year, a new us." and grabbed Rachel's hand.

Sparks flew up Rachel's arm and she blushed.

"Do you want to help me get all the toppings from the pantry?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded and hopped off the counter. "Pretty good, for someone so short" Quinn stuck her tongue out.

Sneaking past Mercedes and Kurt (who of course, had seen them) Rachel and Quinn slid into the pantry.

Mercedes and Kurt stood outside and waited quitely.

Rachel grabbed a tin of jam. "Is this okay Quinn?" she asked the blonde who's back was turned away from her.

"Yeah, I guess" Quinn answered without turning around "But how's this" Quinn quickly turned to face Rachel and squirted her with whipped cream. Rachel giggled as the cream covered her face and mixed into her hair. Quinn walked up toward Rachel. "It's so good, that I like whipped cream you know" Quinn said seductivly.

"And why's that Quinn" Rachel raised an eyebrow. Quinn closed the gap between them.

"Well then I wouldn't be able to do this" Quinn lifted up her right hand and cupped Rachels cheek, she bent down and placed her lips softly onto Rachel's. Rachel stood there in shock, but didn't stop the kiss. Quinn continued the kiss and Rachel parted her lips, letting Quinn's tongue slid inside and roam her mouth.

Kurt and Mercedes slowly opened the door, and saw the brunette and blonde mouth to mouth.

"What the FUCK" they both yelled in unison. All the glee clubbers heard this and ran toward the pantry. Rachel and Quinn sprung apart, both blushing.

Puck, Santana and Brittany grinned. The rest of the club stood around, mouths opened wide; waiting for an explanation.

* * *

**AN - I hope you like :)**


	11. The Proposal?

Finally Mike broke the silence "So….."

Everyone stared at Mike so he just shut back up.

"Well.. It's kinda like…. Well you see" Quinn mumbled.

"Basically my girl Q here got her mack on with Treasure Trail, you gots it?" Santana stated plainly

Everyone just nodded and scurried back to the living room. Santana, Puck and Brittany stayed behind. Puck jumped up onto the Island counter and waited. "So all the hottest glee girls are gay?" He asked, literally stunned. Brittany turned to face him "No silly, S is Lebanese." turning back to face Santana she gave her a big kiss that sent them both onto the floor, continuing to a heated make out session, Puck leered at the two girls before Santana caught her breath. "Hey Puckerman, keep it in your pants".

Quinn and Rachel tried to use to escape, "Hey Preggers, Hobbit, come back here". Both girls sighed and turned around.

" I LIKE RACHEL" Quinn shouted, a little too loud. Brittany rushed up and hugged both the girls.

"Now you two can share sweet lady kisses like me and S… and we can go on a double date". Santana growled at this but Brittany just blew the Latina a kiss. Rachel looked a Quinn and bit her lip.

"I'd like to go on a date with Quinn first if that's alright with you Brittany, because even though we may have kissed in the pantry we still have to talk about what's going on her, and what might happen in the future, as you all may known Finn has not turned out to be the leadin-"

"Berry SHUT UP" Santana got up and dusted herself off. Rachel let her head drop slightly embarrassed and Quinn smiled at how cute the girl looked. She kissed the girl on the cheek. "Don't let her upset you Ray". Rachel smiled "Ray - I like it". Puck sighed.

"This is boring, make-out or I'm going to play COD" All four girls looked at him with scowls.

"NO" they all shouted in unison.

After he had left all four girls stood there staring at each other.

"Rachel, will you go out on a date with me to breadsticks, please" Quinn asked staring at the brunette.

"Quinn if you think you can ask me out with that little preparation I can tell the date will not be up to the standard that we both wish it will be, prepare the perfect date, and then maybe, maybe I will agree to go on a date with you. On that note I need 8 hours sleep otherwise I will not be able to perform at my best each and every day, good night Quinn, Brittany and Santana" with that Rachel walked out of the kitchen and back to her sleeping back.

After what seemed ages "Holy Shit Quinn" Santana mumbled and all three girls went upstairs to plan a date for Rachel Berry.

* * *

**AN - I know you guys must hate me for not updating for MONTHS but it's been a very stressful few months, I left college because I was getting badly bullied, think Rachel&Kurt bullying, I've been looking for a job, my dads been really ill due to his bipolar so he has been out of hospital and back in hospital the past two months, and I've had to help my mum with everything, however I am back on track to writing and will be fighting fit soon again… This will move onto the school days again just to plan the date. ANY IDEAS?**


	12. Fall

"Well Q I think thats IT!" Santana stated before jumping back into the double bed and cuddling next to an already sleeping Brittany.

Quinn smiled at the two girls and wished she could be cuddling Rachel. "Are you sure San?" she whispered before climbing in behind Santana.

Santana nodded slowly and the girls drifted off to bed.

* * *

Monday came and Rachel had just jumped out of the shower after working on the eliptical for a good 45 minutes, she began blow drying her hair, the weather was crisp and not wet, yet it wasn't summer hot either so Rachel settled for letting her hair dry straight, just falling off her shoulders. She pulls on a black mini skirt and a cute black vest top with a huge white bow on the front, she smiled at herself in her mirror before lightly applying some eyeliner to her waterline, mascara and a little cherry lipgloss. Running downstairs she grabbed her bag and skipped down to her car, before putting it into reverse and driving off to school.

* * *

"SANTANA GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE" Quinn yelled through her en-suite bathroom door. Santana had currently been using the bathroom for over an hour and Brittany was no-where to be found, finally the door opened a very tired blonde and amused Santana walked out of the steamy room. "All yours Q" Santana smiled at her. Quinn couldn't even bother to care that her two cheerio friends had just ... done it in her shower she was running late and needed to get to school. After quickly rushing a shower and applying light makeup Quinn pulled her blonde hair into a high ponytail spraying it with hairspray before throwing on her uniform. She opened her bedroom door praying not to see two naked girls on her bed, but instead found a dancing Brittany with no latina in sight.

"Q! Sanny's making pancakes!" Brittany exclaimed before running up and hugging Quinn. Quinn smiled at the blonde and pulled her downstairs, the smell of Santana's pancakes wafting up the stairs and enticing them down. After a quick meal of the 'best pancakes in the world', the three cheerio's got into Quinn's car and drove to school, upon arrival Santana got out first helping Brittany out of the backseat. "Hey B, you walk up, Q & I need to have a quick talk okay?" Brittany nodded and then hugged both girls before catching up to Mike to talk about a new routine for Glee.

"So, are you ready?" Santana asked, grabbing Quinns arm and dragging her into the school. Quinn gulped.

"I don't know San, what if it's not good enough?" Quinn sighed. Santana stopped dead in her place and turned to face her Cap.

"Q, I've got everything planned, we got everything sorted last night! I'm going to talk to Puck and Sam about what they have to do, Chill amor" Santana smiled at Quinn, "Now are you ready" Quinn nodded and they both walked in head's held high, in true HBIC style. Quinn and Santana walked through the students as they parted like the red sea. Walking toward home room they began part 1 of their plan. As they walked into an empty home room classroom and saw all of their year standing before them Quinn cleared her throat.

"Slushies on Rachel Berry ... End.. Today" She stated, her face frozen. Everyone stared at her. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, you going to try and test Q, whats the 11th commandment?" Satana stared around at everyone. "Anyone? No" she kept watching everyone waiting.

"You don't hurt Brittany" Puck shouted from the back of the room. Santana smiled at him.

"Exactly Puck, you don't hurt Brittany" She pulled Brittany up from her seat. "B.. how do you feel when Rachel gets slushied"

"I don't like it San, it makes me sad" Brittany pouted "Is she going to?" She asked quitely.

"Everyone understood" Santana raised her eyebrow, and everyone nodded eagerly.

Quinn nodded at Santana. "Good. Go back to doing whatever now. Oh and it's Rachel to everyone now" Quinn finished.

Satanna and Quinn pulled Puck aside and explained everything to him. "Do you understand Puckerman?" Santana asked, Puck nodded. "Good now go spread the word to trouty mouth". Puck walked out of homeroom before the bell signalled first period and then left everything to the fates.

* * *

Rachel walked over to her locker to drop the last of her books in there for tomorrow, when she opened it she saw a black paper package, which looked like it had an open top, putting her books down she pulled out the object, and was staring into the most beautiful bunch of red & blue tulips, she saw a small sqaure white card popping out, so she picked it up and read -

_' If I fall for you, Would you fall too? x'_

She smiled at the sweet gesture and then felt herself being surrounded by two larger bodies, turning around meekly she brightened up when she saw Sam & Puck standing there.

"Oh boys, we can walk to glee!" She exclaimed excitedly, holding the boquet.

"Nope Rach, we're kidnapping you for a bit, we need your help on a number" Puck said before picking up her small frame and carrying her off into the auditorium.

After performing three different versions of dance with me, then spending 5 minutes on deciding which sounded best, then perfecting it for another 5 minutes Rachel began to get restless.

"Guys we're 5 minutes late for glee and as captain we should began to head off it looks bad on my perfect reputation." Rachel moaned.

"Yeah she's right, come on Puck" Sam swung his guitar round his back so it hanged there loosely. When they finally reached the choir room Mr Shue welcomed them in, after being caught up with the whole situation, and still very confused but he just played along. "Well guys, Quinn has a number she would like to perform, so lets give Quinn a warm applause" before sitting down with the rest of the club Mr Shue stated.

Quinn walked slowly up to the front, grabbing her guitar and a chair. "Well most of you don't know I play guitar, so here I go". She began strumming the strings softly before her voice began to sing beautifully, her eyes locked on Rachel's

_'You and I_

_Two of a mind_

_This love's_

_One of a kind_

_You and I_

_We're drifting_

_Over the edge_

_And I will fall for you_

_And I will fall for you_

_If I fall for you_

_Would you fall too?_

_You and I_

_Learning to speak_

_With kisses on cheek_

_We're lifted_

_Over the edge_

_And I will fall for you_

_And I will fall for you_

_If I fall for you_

_Would you fall too?'_

Rachel blushed before Quinn walked over to her, "I know this isn't as possibly as romantic as you would want, but I bought you these flowers, gesturing to the flowers on the seat next to her, and I made us reservations at this all you can eat vegan resteraunt just on the outskirts of town on friday night, and I was hoping that maybe, you'd say yes to going on a date with me, and I promise many more flowers, and songs and dinners to this vegan place. I just want a chance to show you how special you are Rachel Berry, your beautiful". Rachel blushed even more, causing the whole club, minus Finn to go 'AW', even Santana, Rachel nodded shyly.

"I acceprt you invitation to the date Quinn, it soundes perfect" Quinn smiled before Rachel pulled her into a tight hug. Finn stood up.

"What the HELL RACHEL!" He shouted knocking over his chair walking down toward the small girl. "QUINN, seriously... OVER ME?" He continued making his way toward her, Quinn stood in front.

"Back off Hudson" She yelled, but Finn pushed her out of the way, causing Quinn to knock her arm on the piano. Mr Shue got up from his seat.

"FINN HUDSON, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FROM GLEE CLUB UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE AND YOU ARE COMING WITH ME TO SEE FIGGINS" He yelled, grabbing Finn's arm and dragging him a way, a petrifed Rachel near tears watching the scene unfold. As soon as he had left Rachel rushed to Quinn's aid.

"Are you okay?" She whispered in hushed tones. Quinn nodded before getting up and dusting herself off.

Everyone just stared at her in silence. "Im fine" she hissed before walking out, Brittany and Santana hot on her trail.

"As glee club leader I know announce this meeting finished" Rachel said before grabbing all of her belongings and rushing out.

"Well" Kurt started... "At least we know we're in for a drama filled year.. am I right?" He asked trying to break the tension, but the other glee clubbers just walked out in silence. Too stunned to even say anything.

* * *

**'I hope your okay Quinn, I admired your performance in glee, and I am grateful that you stood up for me, I am very excited for our date on friday, If your better that is, it is very late now. But I couldnt help myself but to know if you were okay. I hope you are. I heard from Kurt that Finn is suspended for a fortnight. Sleep well. Rachel* xxx'**

**'I'm fine, cheerios = tough skin, S and B are here helping me, I wish it was you, sleep tight, and see you tomorrow.**

**ps I'm over the moon you accepted my date propsal Q x'**

Rachel rolled over in bed and sighed before letting her head drop and allowing herself to fall into a deep slumber. She had an interesting week ahead.

* * *

**AN - sorry its a tad crap, but i wanted to update.**

**any ideas on anything?**

**reviews?**

**please?**

**Anna xxx**


End file.
